Aryck Lockwood
Lord Aryck Tiberius Lockwood was a knight of the Brotherhood of the Horse, a veteran of the Northrend and Pandaria campaigns, and the Duke of Rosegarde. Biography Youth, Squireship, and Knighting Aryck Tiberius Lockwood was the third child and first son born to Lord Frederick Lockwood and his wife Lady Elizabeth. As a young child he time was spent strictly being educated and learning swordplay. By the age of ten he was not only well read and spoken but fluent in Thalassian and partially in dwarvish. Four years later he would join Sir Roderick Lightgaard as his squire and for three years serve him faithfully. Aryck was quite close to his younger sister despite his busy schedule and the two were the best of friends in his childhood. He was also close with his brother-in-law in his youth, seeing Bram as very much the older brother figure. As Aryck studied under Roderick he spent an ample amount of time with his sons, who, even though they were some years older still humored Aryck. With Sir Roderick and his sons Aryck learned mounted combat, swordsmanship as well as honor, tact, and perseverance. He also learned the code of chivalry expected of any knight. Until the age of eighteen, Aryck remained under Sir Roderick’s tutelage, as which point he was knighted into the Brotherhood of the Horse at the Tomb of the Unknown Soldier in Duskwood. The Brotherhood of the Horse was considered a fraternal order for the Lockwoods as they settled into life in the south, as Aryck was now the second Lockwood man to be appointed after his father, and no doubt his sons would be inducted when they became of age. 'Northrend and the Brigade' When the war in Northrend broke out, Aryck, along with Sir Roderick and Lord Frederick Lockwood, served in the Westfall Brigade. The two seasoned knights saw the most action, Sir Roderick losing his life at the Wrathgate. Aryck’s visions of fame and grandeur were squashed as he remained at the Brigade’s headquarters in Grizzly Hills through much of the fighting, and returned to Rosegarde, his blade unsullied. Some months after Aryck discovered Sir Roderick made sure the young knight saw no action, as to preserve his life. 'Pandaria and Lion's Landing' Decidedly more seasoned and level-headed, it was surprisingly with some hesitation that Aryck left for Pandaria. His papers were presented last minute, and his efforts were need immediately to assist the king on a venture to an uncharted land. He bid a heartfelt goodbye to his newly-made bride and sailed for new land. Aryck was one of the first Alliance soldiers to step foot on the beach of Krasarang Cove, the very same beach where Lion’s Landing was constructed. He fought tooth and nail against the Horde onslaught to gain footing on the new land, and under the eye of his king, Aryck’s blade never failed to make its mark. Aryck remained in Lion’s Landing for some time, aiding in its daily defense against the Horde. His time in Pandaria rewarded his some scars, physical and mental, and a firsthand account of the atrocities of war. Physical appearances When in proper armor, the bulky-muscled man is a remarkable sight. He is not too tall, nor overly muscular, but he knows his way around a blade and he stands with his head held high. He wears a chain around his neck with two rings on it, the first, a simple wedding band, and the other a silver ring with the symbol of a rose on it. Both rings look new. His body is built just as he was raised, to work, to serve, to live and then die. He is fit to pull a horse, to work a day without fatigue. His muscles are not of a bodybuilder, but instead of someone who works for a living. Having been in the army for a fair amount of time, he has a few scars. The only noticeable ones being: A long scar running from his left pectoral down to his abdomen. The other being a small, faded scar on his lower right cheek, hooking under his jaw and ending near his Adam’s apple. His hair is short and well-kept, and only complimented his large, fit stature. His raven tresses are growing out more these days. Subtle waves in his hair show as it grows. It would appear as though some sort of gel was being used to get the curls tame. All in all, he is well groomed and it appears as though he is quite concerned about his appearance. The armor he wears most often is a reflective silver, and the tabard he wears is a golden lion, representing his servitude to the Alliance. In summary, Aryck Lockwood is a strong, fit, soldier to the Alliance. He has standard handsome looks, black hair, brown eyes and his devotion to the Alliance is unquestionable. Relationships Romantic As a young man there were courtships, romances and summer flings, but none substantial enough to capture Aryck’s continued attentions. Even with the weight of the Lockwood lineage on his shoulders Aryck still chose to content himself with simple flirtations. Although not opposed to the idea of marriage, he was certainly too young to consider children, and even so he was not keen on the idea of them in general. It was in Northrend that Aryck became interested in a fellow soldier. However, his feelings were unrequited. Still hopeful, Aryck continued to pursue her until she revealed she was with another man. Though upset over her rejection, Aryck realized the relationship could never have lasted due to her common birth. After returning from his service in Northrend, Aryck began to study the Light and It’s virtues. Through his studies he was introduced to a priestess by the name of Rosemair. The two bonded over their studies and soon Aryck felt romantically for her. For a second time his feelings were unrequited but the two remained great friends. It was through Rosemair that Aryck was introduced to Lady Auroralina Dawnveil , a Quel’dorei noblewoman. The two bonded over their religion and started to get to know each other. It was almost immediately after meeting that Aryck was sure of his feelings for her, but Auroralina was with another man. This time around, however, Aryck was determined and he patiently bided his time until the two were no more. After sorely losing a melee event at a tournament, Aryck sought Auroralina’s hand to heal him. It was then Aryck confessed his feelings and their relationship turned romantic. As romance kindled the two were enthusiastically in love. Theirs was what most might consider a ‘whirlwind romance’ and the two were engaged after only a month-long courtship. The couple was married on the ancient stones of Seradane surrounded by family and friends. Enthusiastic to begin married life, their wedded bliss was cut short as Aryck received an appointment to the Stormwind military once more, breaking the shore with King Varian Wrynn on the shores of the Krasarang Wilds, eventually to be known as Lion’s Landing. Upon returning the couple would welcome their first son, Arelien. Though apprehensive about the idea of being a father, Aryck and his wife took their newfound parenthood in stride and soon decided they both wished to have a large family. After Arelien came their second child, another son named Aiden. Blessed with good fortune the couple would again conceive, this time having twins, Silas and Lorelei. Four children later Aryck is not only content but finally fulfilled, happy to live happily and restfully with his growing family. House Lockwood After the destruction of Lordaeron at the hands of the Scourge, the surviving Lockwoods migrated south in the Stormwind provinces. The former lord Frederick Lockwood and his wife Lady Elizabeth, as well four of their five children were able to escape the wrath of their former prince. Along with the Lockwoods, their bannerman Sir Roderick and his family also escaped, and together they all settled in Westfall on a large parcel of land allotted to them by the Stormwind Peerage upon their arrival. Six years after breaking ground, ‘Rosegarde’ was completed. The Lockwood’s were overjoyed that they finally had a home again, and a fresh start. The Northerners settled in quite well in Westfall, finding many traditions to be exactly the same. Of the five children, three are married and one is deceased. Lady Halsey Lockwood was betrothed to a nobleman in Lordaeron before she eloped with a man a status below hers. The Lockwoods hastily banished and disinherited their daughter, but upon fleeing to Westfall the couple would finally be accepted and welcomed into the Lockwood fold once more. Lady Gwendolyn, the second daughter had been in Redridge before the Scourge had struck, married off to a man some years older than her. Aryck was then married years later to Auroralina. Shortly after returning from fighting in Pandaria, Lord Frederick fell ill and died. Aryck took a leave from Lion’s Landing long enough to put his father in the ground. Upon arrival Aryck discovered his younger brother, Brinley, had taken control of Rosegarde with no intentions of bending his knee to his elder brother. Although hesitant to fight his own blood, Aryck was not willing to forego his birthright and so he and the bannerman still loyal to him rode against Brinley. Ultimately Brinley would die at the hands of Aryck, a moment that will go on to haunt Aryck to this day. House Lockwood, now under the firm leadership of Aryck is rebuilding once more. Along with the support of his remaining siblings, he continues to forge forward, returning prestige to the name Lockwood. Category:Characters Category:Alliance Category:Human Category:Alliance Paladin Category:Paladin Category:2015